new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsui Dominion
The Natsui Dominion is ruled over by one of the handful of Daimyo that have been allowed to remain in power past the creation of the Empire of Akino. It is a medium sized landholding located above the Northern Cho Clan lands and to the West of the Sarutobi Clan lands. The Natsui Clan, from which the Daimyo owes its name, has existed since before the Warring Clans period and managed to carve themselves out a swathe of land from the surrounding smaller Taika clans of the era following their weakening by the fighting during the Cho-Senju Confrtontation and even hold it against the Chonobi invaders of the time. Although small in comparison to their neighbors, the Natsui Dominion is rather wealthy thanks in no small part to their location directly in between much of the North of the Empire and the prominent trade city of the Cho heartlands, Nondong. Capital From a distance little more than an imposing wall and the shape of towers to the backdrop of the Imagawa Mountain Range, the capital city of the Dominion, Hibashi, is in fact a two-tiered city of astounding design. Originally settled as a small fishing village atop a swamp, the city of Hibashi would grow from its humble beginning into the imposing fortress-city that it is today. In the shape of a rectangle and consisting of two-tiers, with the lower tier and upper-tier sharing the same imposing wall as protection. The Lower Tier of Hibashi is where most who call it home reside. With bustling merchant markets and common squares, large and arguably overcrowded housing areas, and even two large and well tended parks within the wall, the lower tier of Hibashi is far from a place that could be considered to be poor. The Upper Tier of Hibashi is where the Daimyo's Palace and other administrative functions of the Natsui Dominion are located. None are permitted to live in the upper tier except for the Daimyo, his family and their loyal retainers and servants. The Palace itself, dsepite the restricted nature of the upper tier is a common spot for celebrations such as the Week of Fire, and other festivals to take place due to its large size, open venues, and ability to host several thousand people at once. Samurai Retainers and Districts No single Daimyo can rule over their land alone. As such they all possess Samurai Retainers. Samurai Retainers are an amalgamation of roles all put into one. Trusted advisers of the Daimyo, generals of the Daimyo's armies, intellectual learners and theologians. The Samurai Retainers occupy a noble niche of the Taika culture and seem to do it all while still remaining subservient to a Daimyo that grants them the power and ability to dabble in all sorts of affairs and practices. A Samurai Retainer is always appointed to their position by their Daimyo (although in practice many Daimyo continue to appoint Samurai Retainers from a trusted family rather than new Samurai), granted the privilege of ruling over land (known as Districts) and the people within their area in exchange for their complete loyalty and their promise to maintain peace and order, infrastructure, civic obligations, and the mustering of levy troops and armies for their Daimyo. Notable and Current Samurai Retainers of the Natsui Dominion: * Hamaze Matsui, Samurai Retainer of the Takasaki District * Yuhe Ihari, Samurai Retainer of the Ichigaki District * Tamagi Ueno, Samurai Retainer of the Muji District Takasaki District The Takasaki District is the most Southern District of the Natsui Dominion. Located along the border of the Cho lands it is a rich agriculture district, consisting of lowlands and reclaimed swamps it provides much of the food stuffs for the Natsui Dominion and for trade with the rest of the Empire. Historically it has been among the first areas to be raided by Chonobi forces crossing the border and as such has a strong historical need for soldiers which has carried on into present day. Takasaki Castle is the most notable of the five forts that form the main defensive installations of the Takasaki District and has seen action in defending against Chonobi raids from the South on multiple occasions. As well as being a central fortification in the region it serves as a hub for food storage, distribution, and of course the training of soldiers. Geography The Natsui Dominion consists of a number of different and diverse landscapes. Although much of the central dominion itself are hilly plains and swamp land, there are a few areas that stand out as different among the lands. In the South, with the border of the Cho Clan are a series of mountains and valleys that provide excellent separation and defense from invasion by their Chonobi neighbors but also make invading the Chonobi difficult as well. The rest of the Southern region is dominated by rolling fields, reclaimed swamp land, and unclaimed wild swamp lands. In the North the Natsui Dominion enjoys a massive, old and beautiful forest that stretches for much of their border with the Senju Clan. The Populace Within the Natsui Dominion, the dominant language and culture is Taika with their dominant faith being that of The Way of Fire which can be seen by their multitude of shrines and their following of it's holidays. In a stark contrast to much of their Taika brethren, the Natsui Dominion places a large amount of focus on proper education and literacy among it's people, the vast riches of the Daimyo being funneled into institutions of learning for the commoners and more advanced schools for specialists and other important positions that the Dominion requires to continue to function and survive. The Tainted Taika In the Takasaki District to the South, an odd phenomenon has been noted among the populace that continues to this day. Due to their close proximity to the Cho lands and its peoples and their interaction with them over time, the people of the Takasaki district are said to have adopted a handful of Chonobi traditions and mannerisms, small pieces of their religion, and most prominently an understanding of the Chonobi language. Although this garners them odd looks and comments from their fellow Natsui Dominion people's that are used to this fact, it is the Taika that come from outside of the Dominion that prove to be the most judgmental and have rightfully named this group of Taika "The Tainted" for their similarities with their age old rival and historical enemies. Category:Clan Category:Taika Category:Empire of Akino